A New Chase
by Reakain
Summary: Well, this is a Lo Hak x Keneth story based in the realm of Suikoden 4. The rating is such for a few curse words from a frustrated Lo Hak. Please R&R!


**A New Chase**

Yume Inochi

Well, this is Suikoden IV, of which I own nothing other than my sick fantasies. The hero I named Lial, and other than that I do fairly well at avoiding changeable names. This is Lo Hak and Keneth by the way, and anyone who knows of fun pairings - come and tell them to me, please. I enjoy writing weird pairings, and I've played all of the Suikodens, so any work.

* * *

Keneth frowned at the blond haired teen who chose to pop up at the most inopportune moment possible. He was just getting some time with Snowe and the others when the egotistical teen had popped up. They had all intended to go back to Razril for a much needed break, but at the sudden appearance of Lo Hak they had decided to head out without Keneth, telling the compassionate soldier that he could meet up with them when he was ready.

The teen had grinned mischievously and dragged him off, so, now Keneth sat in the bathhouse with Lo Hak, no company there to interrupt. The brown haired man sunk deeper into the steaming water, asking calmly as he ran a hand through locks of wet hair, "So? Why did you drag me off this time, Lo Hak?"

The archer smirked evilly, "Oh, I just felt like dragging you away from your precious Lord Lial. Besides, you are the most amusing person to bother on the whole of this ship."

Keneth bit his lip restraining himself from lashing out at the man before him, as it wasn't the correct action for any knight. It wasn't like him to be so angry, but the archer saw through him so easily, and chose to spoil any of Keneth's hopes. Too bad he couldn't stay angry at the blond, as the man's smile made him give up on his anger. "So… Did you just want to drag me off for a companion on spying on the girls? You know I wont go along with anything of the sort."

Lo Hak laughed and said happily, "Don't worry, I figured that out after the first time. Besides, it was pretty obvious you like Lord Lial. I just wanted to see how serious you were."

Keneth let out a frustrated sigh, staring at the teen with an annoyed frown. His clothes sat in a neat folded pile in the small basket next to the baths. His organization was greatly different from the strewn clothes of Lo Hak, who even jumped into the baths. Even so, Lo Hak always managed to be at least a step ahead of Keneth, and always planning behind his cunning, charming eyes. He always ended up with no other means of discovery that with the asking of questions. "So, why did you drag me out this time?"

Lo Hak's demeanor seemed to shift some at the question, face showing glimmers of a serious attitude. It wasn't often the womanizer was serious. "I want to discover…" He stopped staring at the water before bringing his eyes back up to rest upon Keneth, "If I can steal your affections from that man whom everyone loves."

Keneth was taken aback, moved somewhat by Lo Hak's jealousy. But… The man had always been a womanizer, looking for something new to conquer. Was he just screwing around like normally? "Quit screwing with me, Lo Hak. You're too carefree to be serious about this."

Keneth turned his head away, still pondering, and so he didn't notice Lo Hak stiffen, hands clenching. He looked almost like a child, not receiving the toy he wanted. That was his nature, and he wasn't one to try and shift his personality to get what was his heart's desire. "So… Is that it…? You'll cling to Lial like a spurned animal, and yet you wont accept me when I've tried so hard as it is to win your affections? Why him? Why not me? Huh!"

Keneth jumped at Lo Hak's anger, eyes quickly darting to the man. It didn't seem like his carefree spirit. "What…? Isn't this just another game? Why are you getting so worked up… You can't possibly be serious."

Lo Hak submerged his head under the water, eyes clamped shut tightly. He didn't want to hear Keneth's worry. Keneth's normal kind-hearted denial. It wasn't fair. He wouldn't let his hurt be seen. After all, Keneth was too nice, and why should he ruin his own happiness over this one person? …Because Keneth was fun. He enjoyed bothering the knight. He enjoyed spending time with him… And he was jealous of their leader, because he commanded all of Keneth's attention.

His unspoken complaints ceased when he felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him up from under the water as a worried Keneth shouted at him, "What are you doing! Trying to kill yourself or something?"

Lo Hak was breathing heavily, not having realized the amount of time spent under the water. It was too bad, Keneth's worry was only his normal worry and kindness towards anyone. Lo Hak sniffed quietly, wiping at his face and whispering to himself, "I really… I really hate you… Only Lial… No one else. It isn't fair! Damnit! Look at me! Not him!"

He didn't give Keneth a chance to respond, standing quickly and knocking away a worried Keneth. "You can just keep lapping at Lial's heels for all I care! I won't be brought down because you wont listen!"

He wiped away the forming tears quickly, forcing a smile onto his face as he picked up a towel to dry himself and collecting his clothes. "I promised I wouldn't let anything get to me, so go ahead, pretend it was only me being playful."

* * *

Tal grinned, patting Keneth on the back as he stated happily, "Hey, why the long face? You don't have Lo Hak dragging you off anymore, shouldn't ya be happy? C'mon, Lial and the others are waiting for us." 

Keneth gave his friend a weak smile, stating slowly, "You're right… But I have something to do, so I'll catch up. Okay?"

Tal nodded and Keneth slipped away, walking along the deck as he thought about the encounter a week ago. He hadn't seen Lo Hak since, and he was lost in thought on the matter until he heard the man's coy voice, "Hey, Wendel. Let's go to Na-Nal sometime, yeah? Just the two of us."

She laughed at him, resting against the deck's railing as Lo Hak leaned forward to steal a kiss. However, he stiffened upon hearing someone choke nearby, and his eyes darted swiftly to stare at Keneth, his lips currently joined to Wendel's. The woman looked between them before slipping away and stating to Lo Hak, "I might take you up on that offer at some point, but right now I need to find Nico. Ta-ta."

She waved, slipping down the stairs to leave the two of them alone. Lo Hak straightened, hair flipping gently in the sea breeze, "Well? Were you hoping to see me changed because I can't have what is most important?"

Keneth could only stare. Why did Lo Hak only turn cold eyes upon him? He was so peppy, and yet now his eyes were near vacant. Frankly it scared Keneth, but the Gaean soldier held his ground. "That wasn't my intention… I was just thinking. I don't want to lap at Lial's heels. He doesn't notice me, so why should I-"

"Decided to come to me since you couldn't have him, is that it?" Lo Hak interjected, obviously peeved by the thought.

Keneth frowned, replying calmly with a small shake of his head, "No, that wasn't my thought. I don't want you like that, I never will. I want you to know that, so that way we can both just get on with our lives."

He turned to leave, not seeing Lo Hak's frantic expression. Keneth was quick to leave, because he didn't intend to let Lo Hak know what he wanted. He didn't want Lo Hak as a replacement, but the childish archer had let him see something he was blinded to, and the man was important. Too bad he would never let Lo Hak know.

Warmth suddenly encompassed his lips, a hand on his chin to keep his head turned to the side. Another foreign arm was wrapped about the soldier's middle, and his eyes flew to the source, which was only a bare inch away. The kiss only lasted a moment, but Keneth remained stunned for a while afterwards, even as Lo Hak's words rang in his ears, "Remember that. Even if I can't have you, I wont let you go."

The man was then gone, back down towards his siblings, with a stunned Keneth reveling in the chain Lo Hak had connected them with.


End file.
